El hilo rojo
by cat.troncoso
Summary: Todo comienza por algo ,la historia debe ser relatada para que los demás la escuchen ..el hilo rojo existe .
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen .

Espero que disfruten este pequeña historia y dejen sus comentarios .

* * *

Tal vez no todos sepan esta historia viene desde mucho tiempo atrás donde todo estaba prohibido donde el esconderse era más necesario para ser feliz ..Donde el conocimiento era repudiado por la iglesia ya que te hacia ver las cosas de diferente forma abriendo tu mente al mundo.

Existe la historia de dos jóvenes que siendo parte de un internado de la iglesia comenzaron a tener un amor prohibido, primero comenzaron con simples miradas y coqueteos en clase los cuales fueron castigados por el sumo sacerdote a un joven de cabello rizado negro el cual se echaba la culpa cada vez para defender así al que el definió como el amor de su vida.

Los días cada vez se volvieron más complicados en aquel lugar era más difícil , el deseo era mas fuerte se necesitaban mutuamente y bajo las escaleras era un lugar SU lugar el cual entregaban sus caricias sus dulces palabras de amor eran todo lo que necesitaban para soportar esas largas duras semanas. palabras de promesas las cuales no sabían si serian cumplidas .

Si esto era un castigo divino no lo sabían, la mejor explicación es que nacieron en un lugar, una época y en una vida la cual no pertenecía.

A veces la gente no soporta separaciones largas y así es como ambos decidieron quitarse la vida con la promesa de encontrarse sea cual sea la época ,siempre a estar juntos , dándose el último beso de despedida y las palabras te amo salió junto a su último suspiro .

Es como así nos encontramos en la época actual y un joven Blaine anderson .

_Relatado por Blaine_

Ese día me dirigía a la practica de los warbles para llegar al lugar necesitaba bajar las escaleras .cuando un joven mas o menos de mi misma edad me toca el hombro preguntándome que sucedía por que todos descendían tan rápidamente ,le comente que era por la practica y me presente el respondió con un Kurt Hummel.

La única frase que se me viene a la cabeza es que estamos destinados a encontrar a la persona correcta para seguir el camino y no estar solo, es como yo me sentía en aquel momento todo cambio a un brillo especial, vi cada detalle como si fuera la ultima vez que lo vería.

No se si han sentido aquel sentimiento de paz que viene a tu alma cuando encuentras a la persona indicada ..es encontrar tu hogar , es ponerse nervioso siempre como si fuera la primera vez .. así es como yo siento ahora .

No lo pensé mucho así que tome su mano y comenzamos a correr a la sala de practica de los warbles ,como había comentado con anterioridad creo en la sincronía de las cosas la canción estaba hecha para ser cantada hacia el ,Kurt Hummel mi sueño adolecente , este fue el primer encuentro de muchos .

Se cambio de escuela por los acosos ..después de cantar blackbird supe que era el momento , me di cuenta que era el amor de mi vida sentí una conexión tan especial que necesitaba hace mucho tiempo para sentirme vivo ,me encontraba tan nervioso planee un montón de discursos en mi cabeza tanto Jeff como Nick se reían de mi al verme pasear de un lado a otro incluso me propusieron que practicara con uno de ellos pero fue un total fracaso ya que ellos colocaran caras ,entonces decidí decirlo espontáneamente.

Resulto bien a pesar de que en mi cabeza había un montón de posibles resultados pero al parecer yo era el único ciego que no se daba cuenta que lo amaba, nos besamos y puedo asegurar que fue el mejor beso de mi vida ..si me preguntan como lo definiría con una palabra ..solo es...fue PERFECTO .

Después de estos acontecimientos siempre por las noches soñaba como si fuera otra persona ,una persona con cabello oscuro se parecía a mi pero el lugar era bastante diferente ..bastante colonial las ropas eran un tanto extrañas ,pero no se detuvo hay comenzó a darme cuenta que los sueños se intensificaban mas cuando me quedaba donde kurt le comente esto un día, por la mañana después de mirarlo por largas horas como dormía. Sabes que parece un ángel ,con su piel de porcelana ..bueno siguiendo le comente sobre dichos sueños y me dijo que el también los tenia ,que se trataban de esconderse bajo las escaleras y besar a un chico ..ambos teníamos el mismo sueño ,luego comprendimos muchas cosas.

Asistimos a un tipo medio extraños que nos realizo unas secciones para saber sobre nuestras antiguas vidas ,como explicar sentimos una enorme sorpresa que ambos estábamos antes en la misma época ,en el mismo lugar y que nos enamoramos tanto como ahora .

Existe aquel hilo rojo en nuestras vidas no importa el tiempo ni el lugar ,solo se debe tener algo claro que estamos destinados a un otro que nadie esta aquí para estar solo ,yo había perdido mi esperanza de encontrar a alguien y resulta que han pasado unos 30 años ,me encuentro casado con kurt Hummel por mas de 20 años seguimos siendo aquella pareja que disfruta estar junta ,vivimos en una casa bastante amplia para recibir a nuestra gran familia .

**Fin (?)**


	2. Piezas del rompecabezas

Los personajes no me pertenecen

agradezco sus reviews

disfruten este capitulo *w*

* * *

Les comenzare a relatar un poco más de lo que se tratan mis sueños, al final con Kurt supimos unir bien las piezas de nuestra antigua vida, pero ocurrió todo más claro los pasado dos años de casado y yo escribiendo esta historia...Si el mismo Blaine anderson.

Todo comenzó con aquel joven que era yo…su nombre era **Matheu Friedman** por lo que pude ver en el registro que tenía en mis manos, era como si estuviera mirando a través de sus ojos , bueno este muchacho comenzó a revisar su propios expedientes para ver si todo estaba en orden ,luego miro sus muñecas tenía un poco vendadas estas ,subió su vista mirando al cura que se encontraba frente al bastante serio .

La conversación que comenzó a tomarse en ese instante fue extenuante puedo recordar claramente lo que le decía:

-_Nosotros en la institución tenemos demasiadas reglas una de las cuales es llegar a tiempo a clases y ser respetuoso con sus mayores_ –miraba como se paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos atrás y la cabeza muy en alto –_debe asistir a misa y no puede mirar pecaminosamente a las monjas que se encuentran en el monasterio_ – sé que en su pensamiento repetía **un si supiera** –_si se encuentra en estos actos será castigado sin ningún tipo de alimento solo pan y agua , debe asistir a confesiones a la capilla que se encuentra en el ala oeste de aquí_ –y así continuo un tiempo más pero para que aburrirlos con normas que planteaba aquel sujeto .

Pasando a los más importante el por qué me había trasladado, Matheu era huérfano de Alemania y como aquel monasterio era internado a la vez decidieron mandarlo hay sin más tu ve pequeños flash de su pasado y no fue muy agradable ya que despertaba con fuertes dolores o incluso gritaba espantando a Kurt quien debía consolarme por el simple hecho que me sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada con ese pequeño del pasado colonial.

Bueno seguiré relatando su vida sin los percances tan doloroso, recuerdo que el cura me guio hacia las habitaciones que estaban en la segunda planta de las residencias me indico el numero 206 me dijo que debía compartir la habitación con un joven llamado **Andrew Dietzel** que era el Kurt del pasado, sé que los nombres no tienen mucho que ver pero no en todas las vidas nos llamamos iguales , sé que yo asentí en ese momento pero al abrir la puerta todo cambio ese joven quedo tan deslumbrado como yo cuando vi a Kurt la primera vez tuvo el mismo pensamiento que era un ángel , aunque al recordarlo ahora da risa por que definitivamente Andrew no fue igual que Kurt conmigo este lo ignoro olímpicamente pasando por el lado y de alguna forma señalándole que no tocara sus cosas o estaba muerto .

Por la tarde ya mis pocas cosas estaban organizadas en los estantes y mi cama estaba totalmente ordenada la hora exacta eran las 20:00 horas cuando las luces se fueron de la nada afuera había una tormenta de aquellas las cuales al otro día forman los charcos de agua, acumulación de hojas y todo eso que manchan un perfecto día.

Me gire rápidamente cuando Andrew entro a toda velocidad metiéndose al closet con una manta esto fue extremadamente extraño para mí ya que existían camas estaba viendo una frente a mí fue una pregunta la cual mi propia mente digo la mente de matheu se preguntaba ,suelo tomarme esto como mi propio pensamiento ya que es mi pasado no ...Bueno Ud. pueden comprender mi error ..Sigamos creo que Andrew olvido mi existencia en este momento así que me acerqué para ver que le sucedía abrí aquella puerta y encontré la escena más tierna…él estaba aterrado temblaba de pies a cabeza, entonces en ese momento comprendí el temía a las tormentas, no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que el mismo me jalo dentro del closet y me abrazo así pasamos hasta la mañana siguiente cuando acabo la tormenta y empezó mi dolor de espalda por estar sentado todo la noche por lo menos le saque una risa cuando le dije que envejecí antes de tiempo y caminaba con una mano atrás imitando a un anciano con bastón.

De ahí los días fueron mejorando solíamos conversar de cosas triviales, ir a clases juntos y comer juntos resultaba que ambos no éramos muy populares, siempre que estaba junto a él me sentía bien un poco observado si, cada vez estábamos más juntos hasta que paso aquello, no sé cómo y por qué sucedió solo recuerdo que tenía mis labios pegados a los suyos dentro de aquel closet nadie lo forzó solo. Salió así de simple no hay ninguna lógica ningún cálculo matemático ninguna planeación solo sucedió y fue perfecto.

Los días avanzan y los meses a su vez exactamente de marzo pasamos a junio ahora nuestras camas estaban ambas juntas en el centro de la habitación, aquella mirada asesina de un comienzo ahora estaba cargada de amor...Pero no solo yo me daba cuenta a su vez los curas también lo hacían pero ese día en particular empezó nuestra pesadilla.

Estábamos ambos en la capilla para la misa , la noche anterior se nos pasó la mano o mejor dicho dejamos que nuestro amor se desbordara y terminamos con unos pequeños chupetones los cuales decíamos que eran por los mosquitos que nos dejaban marcas ..Pero nos creyeron y comenzaron a nos, en la misa yo tome la mano de Andrew y fue en cosa de minutos cuando yo estaba al otro extremo apartado de él.

Así comenzaron los días ,primero por tomar su mano me tuvieron encerrado una semana en aquel cuarto solo comiendo pan y agua ,lo segundo que recuerdo fue que estaba mirando a Andrew en clases como habíamos aprendido a comunicarnos sin hablar el profesor se dio cuenta de aquello ...para decirlo más simple termine siendo azotado volví a nuestro cuarto con la espalda con marcas recuerdo que Andrew le curo la espalda tan dulcemente ambos lloraron juntos esa noche tratando de explicarse por qué les sucedía eso a ellos si el amor no era un pecado .

**Esto solo estaba comenzando para nosotros ..**


End file.
